<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restroom Break by Grimm Reaper (GrimmErotica)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124390">Restroom Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmErotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper'>Grimm Reaper (GrimmErotica)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erotica, F/M, Gun Violence, School Shootings, Snuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmErotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A troubled schoolboy follows his crush to the restroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2276378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restroom Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Karl spent the entire period doodling weapons in the margins of his quiz, and watching Jane Nuelle.</p><p>Jane shifted in her seat as she worked out an equation. Her frizzy blonde hair rippled as the air conditioner blasted the room with an icy breeze. Karl licked his lips. Her cheerleading uniform, green-gold with a cat paw on her chest, barely concealed her legs, toned by years of sports, as she crossed them. How would they feel, as his hands slid up her calves, and gripped her ass? He would find out before the day was over. Has anyone enjoyed the fruit that must lay between those legs? She always talked about saving herself for marriage, so, maybe he'd be the only one on Earth blessed with such an opportunity. </p><p>"Done!" Jane's skirt bobbed, revealing the bottom of her bubbly ass cheeks with each step, as she brought her assignment to Mr. Sisko's.</p><p>The teacher peered up from his phone as Jane handed over the quiz. "Done so soon?"</p><p>Jane giggled. "Yeah. It was pretty easy."</p><p>He smiled. "Knowing you, it probably was."</p><p>"So," she slightly lifted the hem of her skirt, while twirling a strand of hair around her index finger, "would it be okay if I left a little early to use the bathroom?"</p><p>"Go ahead, you've earned it. Just don't tell anyone."</p><p>"Thanks!"</p><p>Jane's bosom nearly fell out of her uniform as she bent down to gather her belongings. Her baby blue eyes caught his gaze, and followed it to her exposed breast. She smiled while holding her binder over her cleavage. Karl tapped his head with the tip of his pencil, and gazed at the wall above Jane's head.</p><p>Karl's gaze returned to her legs, following them as she left the room.</p><p>He finished doodling another knife and got up, grabbing the duffle bag under his desk. Karl threw his assignment onto Sisko's desk: "later gator!"</p><p>"Just where exactly is it you think you're going, Mister Johnson?"</p><p>"None of yo goddamned businesses, Mister Sissy."</p><p>Most of the students were now looking up. Some of them gasped.</p><p>Sisko's hand gripped Karl's shoulder as he reached for the door. "I think you're going to see Miss Jenkins."</p><p>Karl slapped the teacher's hand. "Fuck off!"</p><p>"Now, you listen young man, you don't–," Sisko wheezed as Karl's foot slammed into his crotch. Karl swung his fist into Sisko's face, sending him stumbling back into his chair.</p><p>Karl slammed the door behind him as Sisko bellowed numerous swear words. He sped down the hallway, turning the corner before Sisko could leave the classroom.</p><p>***</p><p>He stopped just outside of the men's room, leaning against the wall as he unzipped his duffle bag.</p><p>A girl appeared around the corner. Maria Sanders, silvery blonde hair draped over her shoulders, a diamond in her nose, wearing the same green-gold cheerleading uniform, was Jane's best friend. She waved, a smile plastered on her face. Karl waved back, and watched her disappear into the girl's bathroom.</p><p>Once the door closed, he pulled a Glock 19 from his bag. He attached a suppressor and extended magazine, before entering the girl's bathroom.</p><p>He stood at the edge of the barrier and peered into the bathroom. Maria looked into the mirror, fidgeting with her eyebrows, as she chatted with two other girls; Lin and Rachel. Lin, Asian, brown hair barely touching her neck, sat on the sink. Rachel, jet-black hair to her shoulders, milky complexion, leaned against the wall. Both wore the same uniform as Maria and Jane.</p><p>"So, I got accepted into Virginia Tech. I'm finally going to be a Hokie next year," Jane said.</p><p>Karl swiveled around the corner, aiming his weapon. Maria jerked as six bullets ripped through her upper back. She collapsed to the floor, heaving as blood pooled around her.</p><p>A chorus of screams erupted from the two girls. Jane, standing against the stalls, shook. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she nibbled on her fingernails.</p><p>A bullet tore through Rachel's skirt. She wailed, clutching her crotch as blood soaked through her skirt, and ran her legs. Four bullets between her perky tits ended her screams, sending her to the floor.</p><p>Lin threw her hands up as he turned the gun towards her. "P-please don't kill me! I don't wanna die!" Piss ran down her caramel skin. Karl fired; a hole appeared between her eyes, a mixture of blood and brain matter splattered against the mirror. She collapsed, twitching, as piss continued gushing into a puddle around her corpse.</p><p>"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Jane's face contorted as Karl approached.</p><p>"Don't scream, or you're next."</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"What I've always wanted." He shoved the gun into his back pocket, and gripped her thighs.</p><p>"Why? Why me?"</p><p>Karl grinned. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I needed to make you mine." Karl rubbed her thighs, pushing further up her skirt. She trembled as he reached her asscheeks. They were bare. "No panties?"</p><p>"I-I forgot them this morning. I-I was in a hurry."</p><p>"Don't need to be ashamed to show off this body of yours, Kate. You're very lovely."</p><p>"Please stop!"</p><p>He kneeled, ducking beneath her skirt. Jane's slit glistened. Was she actually aroused by all of this? His cock pressed against his jeans as he wrapped his lips around her womanhood.</p><p>"Please! I'm untouched! I'm saving myself for Sam."</p><p>"That nerd isn't worthy of taking your maidenhood."</p><p>Jane shuttered as his tongue slid across her slit.</p><p>"Amazing!" Karl licked her pussy as she sobbed. Her sobs became moans, her hips began grinding against his face.</p><p>"You're going to make me come! Please stop, I want Sam to be my first–aaaah!"</p><p>Jane's convulsed, her thighs clenching. Her nectar drenched his face. Karl lapped as much of her juice, until the convulsions died, and the flow stopped.</p><p>Karl emerged from Jane's skirt to see her trembling. Tears streamed down her cheeks.</p><p>"It's not over yet, babe." He smirked.</p><p>"Don't!"</p><p>Karl unzipped his pants, his throbbing dick sprang forward.</p><p>"No! Please! I'm a virgin!"</p><p>He lifted her by the ass, spreading her legs as he slammed her against the wall. She screamed as his cock penetrated her pussy. "Not anymore you're not." Jane screamed, and blood trickled from her pussy as Karl went deeper.</p><p>"No! No! Why? Why God?"</p><p>"Just enjoy it!"</p><p>He slid back and forth. Karl explored her pussy, further with each thrust, until the length of his shaft was buried. Her ass jiggled in his hands as his balls smacked her cheeks.</p><p>Jane and Karl moaned until all outside noise was stifled. Ecstasy spread from his crotch, spreading to every extremity. Jane shuttered, her cunt clenching around his cock. She screeched; Karl locked lips with her, muffling her outcry with a deep kiss.</p><p>His dick throbbed, as semen filled her pussy. Karl and Jane collapsed to the floor. He broke off moments later, watching a puddle grow beneath her skirt as his seed spilled out.</p><p>Karl zipped his pants and stood. Jane wrapped her arms around her legs, swaying.</p><p> </p><p>"You should really appreciate your first and last time."</p><p>"My last time?" Her eyes, widened, stared into his.</p><p>He pulled the gun from his pocket. "Your last."</p><p>"I-I thought you just wanted–"</p><p>"You thought wrong, Jane."</p><p>He pressed the gun against her forehead and pulled the trigger.</p><p>Jane slumped to the floor, with blood pouring from the hole in her head. Piss arched from her twitching cunt, pitter-pattering on the floor.</p><p>One of the girls gagged. Karl looked over the bodies. Maria was still moving, slowly pushing herself up.</p><p>"Still alive?" He kicked her onto her back. Maria's mouth opened; blood gushed out. "Let me fix that."</p><p>Karl fired into her torso, until she stopped twitching. Another puddle of piss soaked the bathroom floor as he placed the last round in her throat.</p><p>"Don't get up this time."</p><p>The bell rang. Karl pulled another magazine from his bag, and reloaded the gun. After removing the suppressor, he threw open the door. Students and teachers filled the hall.</p><p>"You're all going to fucking die!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>